


Bumps Along The Road

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Implied Mpreg, Mpreg, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Past Doctor/Rose mentioned. Set after 'Doomsday' and 'The Runaway Bride', but before 'Smith and Jones'. </p><p>The Doctor is still devastated after the events of Canary Warf and had retreated to solitude and saving planets alone once again. But this time, he's not that much alone. He has a secret, a rather big one that wants to make an appearance much sooner than he thought. M-PREG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumps Along The Road

The night sky was dark with stars shining, burning bundles of gas shooting across the sky in the planet's celestial colors as they celebrated a victory and cheered as a slender hand under a long pinstriped sleeve waved goodbye and continued on his way.

Turning back to walk up a hill towards the TARDIS, light blinking as an beacon, The Tenth Doctor smiled slightly as joyful shouts and claps for him quieted behind him the further he got. This was tough for him, saving a civilization all alone, but he could handle it or at least, he thought he could. Sighing, he snapped his fingers and the doors opened and he carefully walked up to the console. As the door closed behind him, he carefully removed his coat carefully, revealing a expanded stomach of Time Lord pregnancy. 

He knew who the father was, or mother really. This was his and Rose’s child, all the way down to the DNA structure and bones. The way it happened was simple enough, during his first few weeks as his tenth regeneration, Rose and him stayed for Christmas (Just this one, he said.) with Jackie and Mickey and Rose got drunk, mostly from the cider Mickey had offered her. Settling her down though so she was at least partly sober, arm in arm the walked, well more stumbled back to the TARDIS. He led her to her room a few doors down from the console room to rest, but he was pinned up fast against the console later that night covered over by a still drunken Rose, having sex. 

Now, Time Lord anatomy is different from normal human anatomy, it also varies in many ways as Time Lords have male and female hormones stored in their bodies for regeneration. The Doctor didn’t realize that, for being sterile for so many years and also, never an female, that Rose’s genes from absorbing the Time Vortex were compatible enough to make him pregnant. 

When he found out via the TARDIS a couple weeks later as a inquiry as to why he was ill, he couldn’t believe it.

When he went with Rose to her mother’s, he kept thinking about it and decided he would carefully take her to the side and tell her what was wrong, as she had noticed he was sick. But then...Canary Wharf happened and she was gone, all before The Doctor could say a word about children. That hit The Doctor’s feelings hard since he loved Rose so much, he almost took a special alien cocktail of medicines to abort it.

But, before he could, he realized that this, this half-Time Lord, half-human baby was both an surviving member of his species and the only thing he had left of her. So, against his real thinking and with an rather heavy heart, he tipped the cocktail down the sink and went along with his normal business. The Doctor sat on the edge of his console currently and wiped away tears of remembering before gently rubbing over his stomach softly, reassuring the child as he best he could at the moment. 

Lately, the half-child had seemed to settle a bit lower in his pelvis area than it was earlier in the pregnancy, making his hips wider and walking more difficult along with running out of the possibility. He also had to use the bathroom more frequently and in the last couple of weeks, the baby was moving less than normal, meaning it was almost time.

He knew it was a normal phase in usual human pregnancies, but he was still dreading it. As he continued to rest after saving the civilization now light years away since he was in the Time Vortex, something else happened that he didn’t expect. His stomach tightened when he bent over the console suddenly, making him wince and blink, squeezing his eyes a bit before opening them again. The pain wasn’t so bad and it was low in his stomach, so he shook it off thinking it was just a Braxton Hicks contraction, he had plenty of them weeks before sporadically which led to him running to the TARDIS infirmary one too many times to find everything was alright. But as he went to sit down, the pain came again, harder this time. It made the Doctor yelp in pain and fall, landing on his bottom under the console, groaning loudly and holding onto his stomach tightly as the pain passed.

The quiff haired Doctor was panting in pain and he had a sneaking suspicion as to what was happening. He lifted his shirt and saw that the soft flesh of his stomach he had being feeling hard kicks and bubbles of movement though, was now hard and tightening as the pain came back. Sucking in a breath of realization and lifting himself up off the ground with an hand on his back, he forced himself to be calm as he walked around the console to go up to the infirmary, to get his mind off the contractions. 

Before long, as he made it to the infirmary door and held onto the open frame as the pain got worse once more, something popped between his spread legs.

Looking on the floor as he blew out a breath, he saw a growing wet spot between his pants and don his sult legs, pooling on the floor. He didn't had an urge to go to the bathroom nor felt himself wetting his own pants, so that's when it dawned on him his suspicion was, unfortunately, right. He was in labor, the baby that he didn't want, but couldn’t live without, was coming now. 

He was scared, panicking a fair bit to himself as he took off his now soaked suit pants and underwear, putting them in a corner as the TARDIS locked the room from the outside in case someone walked in by accident. Feeling a strong contraction, he groaned, laying some sheets and placing a couple of towels on the infirmary table before lowering himself down and swinging himself up on the table. As the pain intensified, he separated his legs unwillingly to make room for the child when it came, entering the world in one of the most unpleasant ways possible. The Doctor was sitting there, covered in sweat and panting through each contraction. As the contractions went and gave him a little relief, he rested his head against the metal wall as the TARDIS hummed comfortingly, gathering his strength to be ready to push the child out.

Right on time, the strongest contraction yet came and tears sprang in his eyes, making him bite his lower lip, it was time, he knew it. Clutching his legs hard and pulling them back a bit, he waited for a contraction. As the pain reached it’s peak slamming into him, he bore down head over his stomach as he groaned in pain loudly. He could feel the baby descending closer, the head and body in a new position when he let up to rest.

The TARDIS beeped next to him and he opened his eyes, revealing a bottle filled with cold water next to him. Reaching out, he grabbed it and drank before another contraction came at him, making him clutch the bottle in his hand hard as he bore down once more. He wished Rose was here, to help him, reassure him...no, he be the one doing that for her. It would be the other way around, Rose would be on the table and he’d be the one giving her water and mopping her sweaty head, whispering sweet words to her as she cried out in pain.

As soon as he let up, he felt the ‘ring of fire’, a burning sensation that humans sometimes felt when the baby began to crown. It burned badly and he wanted it to end, but he knew that it only would if he got the baby out. Panting, he felt the head turning and popping out, along with the shoulders, waiting for it to stop so he could push again. Taking his hands, he felt around and steadied the head that was coming, running his fingers over the small features of the child’s face. 

Finally, with one more push, the burning stopped and he let out a moan of relief. He looked between his legs and saw, a bloody baby in his arms, crying loudly and failing it’s little limbs. Quickly, he grabbed the scissors and cut the tiny umbilical cord off, bundling the baby up in a clean, soft towel he had next to him. 

Looking inside the blanket as the child calmed down at his touch, he saw that he and Rose had a little boy, a son. Holding him in his arms, he couldn't believe he delivered him, let alone how cute he looked. He had Rose’s blonde hair, nose and mouth while his eyes and chin, facial shape and ears stood out from his face.

“Well..” He murmured tiredly. “Look at you, Rose would love you. If only she knew…” He sighed sadly as the boy snuggled into his arm. “But what would she call you?”

He thought for a minute about all the time she talked to Rose about her family and running though any possible names he could come up with since Gallifreyan names were complicated, Rose would want an human name.

Then, looking at the baby’s face, it came to him. “James…” He murmured as the baby’s nose scrunched up and wet blue eyes looked up at him sleepily. He smiled, stroking a finger down his tiny cheek. 

“James Eugene Smith, do you think your mommy would like that?” A yawn in response made him chuckle tiredly as he laid down with him, not wanting to move yet as the TARDIS lights dimmed around him. 

“So do I James, so do I.”


End file.
